Love Never Dies
by BriBee1991
Summary: If it takes me a thousand lifetimes to find you again, I will. Re-incarnation KLAINE. Mentions of Karofsky and Jeremiah too.
1. Written in the Stars Ancient Egypt

**_Okay. Here is chapter one. Hope you like it! I do not own Kurt, Blaine, the lyrics or at least one of the plots._**

Kurt was scared.

He was woken up in the middle of the night by his brother Finese, saying that they had to run. Kurt hated running but he listened to his brother. Their parents had both passed away a few weeks ago. They were all the other had.

Now they were on a ship, headed to an unknown location. Kurt looked at his brother, whom had a eye that was bloody and swollen shut and was sleeping...or at least he hoped so. "Fin." he said, tapping his brother's arm. "Fin, wake up."

"Kurt...I don't think he's sleeping." his brother's best friend, Noah, said, looking solemn.

The ship had stopped when Kurt found his voice again. There were armed guards leading them out. "NO! NO! FIN, WAKE UP! PLEASE, FIN, YOU PROMISED FATHER THAT YOU'D PROTECT ME!"

A guard had to drag Kurt away from his brother's dead body, which had been left there to be disposed of later. "FIN!"

Noah caught Kurt around the waist as he tried to go back to the ship. "He's gone, Kurt."

"No!" he said, collapsing against Noah.

They were all cattle herded into a room full of other people from their village and armed guards. Kurt felt broken. He had nothing to live for, so he grabbed one of the guards swords and held it to the man's throat.

"Kurt!" he heard Noah.

"Come one step closer and I will spill his blood." Kurt said as a guard started to come forward.

"Let him go, slave!"

"No! You will go to the ship and get my brother's body so that he can be properly buried."

"Kurt!"

Kurt didn't even have time to turn and tell Noah to shut up before he was flipped by the guard, the sword now pointed at him as he was pressed against the wall by the guard.

"Let him go, David." a voice rang out.

"But...Commander Blaine...he had my OWN blade to my throat. He must be made an example of."

"Let. Him. Go." Blaine said again.

David dropped Kurt, who was caught by Blaine.

"He will be a gift to Prince Jeremiah." Blaine said. "He will work for him."

Without another word, Blaine began to drag Kurt from the hall. "Noah! Watch Reae and Maya." Kurt called. He kept a scowl on his face as Blaine dragged him roughly until they got to a room.

"You are either really brave or really stupid."

"I am neither, and you should not make assumptions of people that you don't really know." Kurt said, leaning against the wall.

"Then who are you?"

"Kurt."

"Does that mean 'stubborn'?

"Maybe."

"I'm Blaine."

"Does that mean idiotic? No offense, I don't care. You had your neanderthals come and take me and my brother from our home. He is dead on your ship. I have nothing anymore!"

"That was not my ship. I hate the fact that the Pharaoh sends us out to gather slaves. I just want to travel. Discovering new lands."

"You feel trapped."

"Yes."

"You have no room to talk. You are not here as a slave."

"Not with chains maybe...but with a marriage promise."

"Well, allow me to get a cloth to wipe my eyes." Kurt said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're overstepping too far."

"Me? You force me into something that I have no idea what to do with and you say that I'M overstepping. You need to learn more about life before you judge others!" Kurt yelled before walking away.

Blaine blanched at what Kurt said and stood there frozen before clearing his head and thinking that the gorgeous boy that had just left was going to be trouble.

Over the course of the next week Kurt had become the favorite of Prince Jeremiah. They were always together laughing and sharing flirty smiles. Blaine had seen those smiles on Jeremiah before. The Pharaoh wanted Jeremiah and Blaine to get married to prove a point, or as he had said, to get the land that Blaine's father owned. As he watched his betrothed and Kurt, he felt an odd pang in the back of his stomach. He wanted all of that with Kurt.

One night, Blaine called Kurt to his living quarters.

"What?" Kurt asked, standing with a wide stance, hands planted on his hips.

"I needed someone to talk to." Blaine said, approaching Kurt.

"So you called me?"

"Kurt, I see the way you act around the Prince..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kurt asked, practically screaming.

"Did he tell you that we...him and I...are being forced to marry when I don't love him?"

Kurt froze. "He did...but he told me that you loved him."

"I don't...not like that...I never did. I want to travel...see the world...and if I marry him, I can kiss that dream goodbye...besides, there is someone else that I like."

"Oh, really?" Kurt asked, stiffly. "She's a lucky woman."

"Not a woman."

"Oh?"

Without another word, Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist, pulling him closer. "It is you." he said, kissing Kurt.

Kurt let out a stray cry as he pushed himself against the toned commander.

"I was...ah...hoping you would see me." Kurt gasped as Blaine sucked at his collarbone.

"Oh, I saw you." Blaine said, pushing Kurt against the wall. "I wanted you."

"Blaiiiine." Kurt moaned, rubbing his manhood against Blaine's.

"Tell me what you want Kurt."

"Y-You...inside me..." Kurt moaned, tossing his head back. "I want you, Blaine, please!"

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's again, lifting him up and carrying him to the bed.

Slowly, the began to strip each other of their garments. Skin slipped and slapped against skin.

"Close, Blaine!" Kurt gasped, biting down on Blaine's shoulder.

"Me too...nngh...let go for me, Kurt."

With a silent cry, Kurt came hard between them, tipping Blaine over the edge as well.

They laid together, trying to catch their breath.

"That was..."

"I know..." Blaine said, pushing a sweaty curl away from Kurt's eyes.

"I love you, Blaine..." Kurt said, softly.

"I love you, too Kurt...I think I have from the moment you yelled at me."

They kissed again, unaware that someone was watching them.

For the next month, they met in secret. Secrets were exchange and kept by the two lovers. One night, Blaine noticed that Kurt was distant.

"What's bothering you, Kurt?"

**"I am here to tell you...**

**We can never meet again.**

** Simple really, isn't it?**

** A word or two and then**

** A lifetime of not knowing**

** Where or how or why or when**

** You'll think of me...or speak of me**

** And wonder what befell, **

** Of someone you once loved,**

** So long ago, so well."**

"Kurt?"

"He knows Blaine...Jeremiah knows. He's _ seen_ us." Kurt stuttered, pulling back as Blaine moved to put his arms around him. "He- He told me that if he saw us together again that he's kill you. I-I'd rather be dead then see you hurt."

"Then why are you doing this?" Blaine asked, his pain evident, tears falling down his cheeks.

Kurt said nothing, pulling his lover close. "Goodbye, Blaine."

As Kurt moved to leave, Blaine grabbed his hand.

_"Never wonder what I'll feel_

_ As living shuffles by._

_ You don't have to ask me..._

_ And I need not reply. _

_ Every moment of my life, _

_ From now until I die._

_ I will think or dream of you _

_ And fail to understand,_

_ How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand."_

Kurt kept his back to Blaine, hiding his own tears.

_"Is it written in the stars, _

_Are we paying for some crime?_

_ Is that all that we are good for?_

_ Just some stretch of mortal time?_

_ Or some god's experiment in which we have no say?_

_ In which we're given paradise _

_ but only for a day."_

"Blaine...you know that's not true." Kurt said, his voice cracking. "I love you...no god created that and no god can prevent it."

Blaine held him tight. "You need to marry the Prince, Blaine, just as I need to help my people...Don't you see?"

**"Nothing can be altered,**

**There is nothing to decide**

** No escape, no change of heart**

** Nor any place to hide."**

"Don't you see, Kurt?"

_"Oh, you are all I ever want_

_ But this I am denied._

_ Sometimes in my darkest thoughts,_

_ I wish I never learned..."_

_"**What is is to be in love and have that love**_**_ returned_."**

**"Is it written in the stars?**

** Are we paying for some crime?**

** Is that all that we are good for**

** Just some stretch of mortal time."**

**_"Or some god's experiment,_**

** _In which we have no say,_**

**_In which we're given paradise _**

** _But only for a__ day."_**

Blaine let go of Kurt. "I'll do what you ask, because I can't deny you anything but you have to do something for me."

Kurt nodded. He felt his heart breaking but he didn't care as long as Blaine was safe.

"Tomorrow night, when I'm taking my vows, there will be a boat waiting for you. Take Noah, Reae and Maya and leave. I'll have at least some happiness knowing that you are safe."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "David killed them...I am the only one of my family and friends alive now."

Blaine leaned forward, kissing Kurt's forehead before pressing them together. "Promise me?"

"I- I promise."

With a swift kiss, Blaine left, leaving Kurt to break down and sob.

The next night, Kurt lingered to see Blaine one last time. Right as Blaine was about to take his vows, David grabbed him.

"Prince Jeremiah. I got him."

"Let me go, you brute!" Kurt cried as David dragged him by his hair, flailing.

David yanked harder, causing Kurt to cry out in pain.

"Kurt!"

David threw Kurt to the ground, Blaine ran to him and cradled his love close.

"Blaine, I'm sorry! I had- had to see you one last time." Kurt sobbed.

"It's alright, my love. I can't live without you."

Kurt smiled and kissed him.

"Blaine."

The two looked at Jeremiah.

"Blaine, you were my oldest friend...I loved you."

"I still love you, Jere...just not the way I love Kurt. He showed me how to stand up for something you love...and I'm doing it now."

Jeremiah nodded. "I told Kurt if I saw the two of you together again I would kill you but I know now I can't separate a love as strong as yours." He looked at David. "Lock them in the catacomb."

Kurt and Blaine didn't protest...or beg for their lives. They instead, sat in the corner of the catacomb, the darkness surrounding them.

"Blaine..."

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

"What's going to happen to us?"

"We're going to die...everything in life does, Kurt. But I swear to you this...even if it takes me a lifetime...or a thousand lifetimes I will find you again...and love you. There will be a moment when we look at each other and realize...I've been looking for you forever."

"I love you, Blaine...Don't leave me."

"I love you too, Kurt."

From deep within the tomb, a gentle light shone, showing Jeremiah, David and all the others that ancient wars between countries must end...their death gave birth to a reign of peace...showing that love never dies.

_**Yes Yes. I took this from AIDA and changed it slightly. Don't judge me. Next chapter: 1914- Those Voices.**_


	2. You Are So Beautiful 1770

**_Hey all! I wanted to apologize for abandoning this story for as long as I did. I would make excuses but it was my own fault that I misplaced the song sheet and the times that each story was supposed to take place in. Don't kill me! This is the real chapter 2, Those Voices is actually supposed to be chapter 4. I have it saved and it will be reposted at a later time. This next part takes place in France, in 1770. I did some research, Kurt is the same in English and French, but Blaine's name is not. I do not own the rights or lyrics to the song "You Are So Beautiful" or the characters Kurt and Blaine, if I did, we'd see a lot more of them. Hope you like it!_**

Kurt sat by his window, gazing at the busy night life on the street below. He let out a sigh as his maid entered the room with a soft knock.

"Monsieur Kurt?"

Kurt turned and smiled at the boy his own age. "Blandine, combine de fois vous ai-je dit de m'appeler, Kurt? Non Monsieur Kurt? "_Blaine, how many times have I told you to call me Kurt? Not Mister Kurt?"_

"Uh… au moins dix fois." Blandine said, turning red. "_Uh…at least ten times."_

Kurt chuckled. "Oui, Blaindine?" "_Yes, Blaine?"_

"Oh… Je me demandais si vous besoin de quelque chose que je me suis retiré pour la nuit?" "_Oh, I was wondering if you needed anything before I retired for the night?"_

" No, Blandine, merci." "_No, Blaine, thank you."_

Blandine nodded. "Trés bien. Bonne nuit, Kurt." He turned to leave. "_Alright. Good night, Kurt."_

"Bonne nuit…" He stopped. "Blandine?"

Blandine turned, looking at Kurt with questioning eyes.

Without another word, and a not so steady mind, Kurt closed the space between them, took Blandine by the shoulders and kissed him.

**_BPOV_**

Shocked, Blandine stood still before wrapping his arms around Kurt with a soft moan. Suddenly, Kurt pushed him back.

"Je suis désolé! Je n'auraid pas dû faire cela. S'il vous plait, s'en aller." _"I'm sorry! I should not have done that. Please, just go away."_

Blandine felt his heart break, but did as he was told. When he reached his quarters, he felt like slamming his head against the wall. What was he thinking? Kurt was going to marry Mademoiselle Esmeralda in a few weeks' time.

The thought hurt Blandine's soul.

When he was eight years of age, his father had sent him to work for Kurt's family, hoping that working for them would make his younger boy become a man.

Kurt's mother and father welcomed him with open arms and he was Kurt's servant ever since.

No. They were more than that. They were best friends. When Kurt's mother was taken by sickness, the boy sought comfort in Blandine. He had held Kurt as the boy cried his broken heart out, they shared secrets, and played games. And Blandine was hopelessly in love with him.

He had a plan.

**_-one week later-_**

"Monsieur Kurt, Blandine a un don pour vous et Mademoiselle Esmeralda." The man standing next to Kurt and Esmeralda said. "_Mister Kurt, Blaine has a gift for you and Miss Esmeralda."_

"Kurt, mon cadeau c'est ma chanson." Blandine said, softly, staring intensely at his friend. _"Kurt, my gift is my song." **(A.N: If you know the reference, I love you.**_**)**

"_You are so beautiful__  
>To me<br>You are so beautiful  
>To me<br>Can't you see  
>You're everything I hoped for<br>You're everything I need  
>You are so beautiful<br>To me."_

His eyes were closed, but he felt Kurt's eyes bearing into his soul. When he opened them, he was looking at Esmeralda, trying to throw everyone off. Not that many people cared, they had known that the two had been friends for the past nine years.

"Y_ou are so wonderful__  
>To me<br>You are so wonderful  
>To me<br>Can't you see  
>You're everything I hoped for<br>You're everything I need  
>You are so wonderful<br>To me"_

Finally, he let his eyes stray over to Kurt.

_"You are so beautiful__  
>To me<br>You are so beautiful  
>To me<br>Can't you see  
>You're everything I hoped for<br>You're everything I need  
>You are so beautiful<br>To me."_

When he finished, he realized that everyone was staring and the fear took over. Blandine ran. He ran to his favorite spot.

A tree that had a B and a K carved into it. _Blandine and Kurt._

He felt the tears threaten to spill from the burning in the back of his eyes. "Blandine!"

He turned. "Kurt?"

"Blandine! Je suis si heureux je vous ai trouvé!" Kurt said, beaming. "_Blaine! I'm so glad I found you!"_

Blandine felt his heart soar. "Vous êtes?" _"You are?"_

"Oui, Blandine, je t'aime." Kurt said, throwing his arms around Blandine. "_Yes, Blaine, I love you."_

"Je t'aime trop, Kurt." Blandine said, holding him tight. "J'ai toujours." "_I love you too, Kurt. I always have."_

They kissed in the shelter of their tree but they knew what they wanted, they could not have. Kurt married Esmeralda and they produced children. Blandine stayed with them and took care of the children, the same way he took care of Kurt; giving them nothing but love. The day Kurt died; Blandine was there, crying as if he would never do so again.

"S'il vous plait, Kurt, ne me laissez pas seul." He sobbed, clinging to his love's hand. "_Please, Kurt, do not leave me alone."_

With short breaths, Kurt gazed at his best friend, his lover. "Vous ne serez jamis seul, mon amour." "_You will never be alone, my love." _ He coughed a few times. "Je serai toujours avec vous, pour toujours." _"I will always be with you, forever." _

That was the last thing Kurt had said to anyone. Blandine cried, every night, swearing to Kurt's spirit that they would be together again, and they would not be kept apart.

**_So, there's chapter two. Hope you liked it._**


End file.
